Snake EnglandxVampire reader in A Twist in Time
by mermaidfan
Summary: From the deviant story from mermaidfan presents the sequel where the reader (you) gets lost in an alternate time line. Where the 2Ps rule well some of them at least... Now Arthur must bring you back home before its too late and the witch wins. 2P America x you x England. plus more.


Werewolf!AlfredxVampire!reader in

A Twist in Time

Chapter one: 2P Al takes the stage, your mine Bitch.

"Why is everything so familiar, it like I've been here before?" you thought to yourself as you trudged in the never-ending forest alone. You were weak from lack of blood; this sensation of feeling weak from no food was familiar too. You remembered that you just were, sent away from your former home with Ronald Chantelle. From all the memories with the vampire, you were somehow getting weird images of a blonde, shaggy haired man with green eyes that had a slit in the middle. Like a snake. This confused you. What were these memories, and you remembered the laughter and shrill cries of tiny tots that use to surround you, but there were no kids but you when you lived with Ronald or was; there? You stopped for a minute and sat down on a log to ponder about this for a minute but all thinking did was, give you a migraine.

You heard something behind in your moment of silence and head throbbing. The noise sounded of something brushing up against the soil and rocks like a snake or a very large snake. Like a boa constrictor. You looked behind you to see green eyes peering at you. They look as if they were going to attack you. You got up and ran. The thing saw this and slithered after you. You, being a vampire could take it but were weak, from having no food in your system. Running for your life, whipping through trees and twigs. The twigs taking apart your clothes. 'Rip' 'rip' gone with your clothes all you had on was your shirt in torn pieces that barely covered your bra and a bit of jeans that barely covered your upper thighs. The twigs took every last piece that would cover you from the deathly rays of the sun; even though you were doomed anyway. You still tried to run but, your legs felt wobbly and gave out. This was the end, the snake was probably was going to eat you.

Rustling noises came from the bushes from the left side of you and out came a…

A dog. You just sat there dumbfounded and waited for the dumb mutt to leave and find a place to mark it's territory or something. You were hoping, but it just looked at you up and down and somehow grinned like an idiot. "What are you looking at you dump pervert dog?" you yelled.

It howled, your eyes widened, "Oh shit, a werewolf!" you thought at you tried to back up slowly but backed up into a tree. The dog started to change. Its paws transfigured to hands, the animal's hind legs became longer and much more toner with human feet at the end. The dogs torso became a man's chest and abs, his doggy arse became a "sick" toned ass with a doggy tail out the end 'waging' around, and his doggy face slowly changed to a devilishly handsome blonde with a stubborn strand that won't go done. His ears perked up as his blazing sky blue eyes glowed with a weird dark look that was familiar to you and you had no idea why.

You could feel yourself getting wet, for reasons unknown; you were taught to hate werewolves of any kind even weredogs. Why was this one weredog making you feel this way? He came closer to you, you tried to look away from him, but he took you chin by his thumb and index finger. "You're such a babe you know that?" the weredog said in a husky seductively voice.

You panted, "Go away, I'm not interested in mutts of any kind." he grinned and rubbed you inner thigh. Breathing heavily, you glared at him.

"You know it's matting season for werewolves, and your just the girl I want for a mate." He whispered in your ear. He only rubbed closer to your sensitive area. You were defenseless to him. What could you do, this werewolf was going to mate with you.

Meanwhile:

Arthur in the future was losing you in his memories. He had to hurry and quick, he used a crystal ball to look into the past he written down your name and put it somewhere safe. You were never going to be forgotten and neither were the kids, he found you in your past as a human and with the vampire you stayed with for so long but he couldn't find you three years ago. He did find alternate universes where you fell in the river while hiking and Francis found you first. Where Antonio the vampire not the merman found you during your travels and you two married. Also where you were chased by Alfred and raped by him or should his alter ego. The bad Alfred that Arthur locked up when Alfred tried to kill a whole city for not giving him a cheeseburger when he was a little child. Arthur had to figure out which universe his _ was in and quick.

Alfred walked in the library to check on Arthur to see if he was okay. "Hey dude are you ok?"

"Not now, git, I'm still looking for my lost love." Alfred was about to comment about being called a git but Arthur had been through so much that he held his tongue, "Dude you'll find her, I promise." He said with optimism. Alfred smiled at Arthur, which in turn made Arthur cheer up a little bit.

He looked in the crystal ball again and saw _, scream for help. You were being raped by a very horny Alfred, Arthur thought that this was just another one of those alternate universes. That it was meant to be, but then you screamed something that surprised him, "AHHHHH ARTHUR, HELP!"

Back to the past:

Alfred showed his true colors when his golden blonde hair changed to cherry red and his eyes became from pure blue to crimson red like a vampires. He was evil, you could tell from the aura around him. The grin he gave you looked malicious. He stood up, (I can't believe I'm writing this 'throws computer at the wall and leaves a hole in the wall') grabbed your hair. His dingy in your face (and yes I called it that, "suck it" and if you wish to suck 2P Alfred man hood feel free me it's either he pleasures me first and makes me come 10 times, I have to be really willing to touch, let alone suck that thing "yuck") "Suck it, bitch!" he demanded. You had half a mind to get your food source from there, but that would be so gross. Grasping on to erect man toy, you placed your mouth on it and danced your tongue on the tip. He gasped at the feeling. You almost gagged at the texture in your mouth. But kept it down, you began to put more of him in you. You could feel the blood bump in his manhood, oh, you wanted to bite him so bad and drink his blood.

But you knew he was more stronger than you even if you got a few drops of blood it would not work. You would need to drink from his neck. Even though this was a major artery too, you bobbed your head and whatever you could not fit in your mouth you used you hand and rubbed him.

"More bitch this feels so good!" he moans. You suck harder grazing a little with your fangs. He shivered from the contact, "So good bitch, ah more suck harder." You did what he wanted in hope that he would let you go, but you knew better. For being 218, guys never hold their promises.

"I about to ngh…" he came in your mouth; the taste was bitter and salty. You never wanted to do that again. The taste almost made you gag. He looked you; you had tears in your eyes. "On your hands and knees."

You complied and turned around. Knowing what was next, he was going to fuck you. Tearing off your jeans and remaining clothes, he smirked. Your entrance's was a weeping mess. He put his face in your entrance and began lapping up your cum, "Ah, what ah are you doing?" you panted. Feeling a knot tighten in your stomach, this felt so good to you. His tongue licked your folds and played with them. He suckled them for a few minutes then his tongue traveled inside you. You could feel yourself get wetter as he licked the walls and then he found you G-spot, which made you, gasp and pant like crazy. "Imma going to ah…" you came in his mouth in turn he greedily lapped up. Positioning himself; he pounded inside you. Without giving time for you to adjust to his huge size he pounded into you like crazy. You cried for him to stop, "STOP THAT HURTS, AHHHHHHH ARTHUR HELP!" you had no idea why you called for some strange guys name but it just felt right to you.

This guy Arthur seemed so familiar and he seemed like someone that would protect you. "My name is not Arthur bitch, it's Jones and you would be smart to scream it to the heavens to let them know that you belong to me." He whispered in your ear as he cupped your breasts and gave them a rough squeeze.

"Ow please, stop I beg you." You pleaded for mercy. He kept pounding into you; the pain was melting away to small amounts of pleasure. You could feel another knot form in your stomach and you could feel his manhood get either bigger or he was squeezing his way inside of you.

"Bitch you're so tight." He panted.

"ALFRED!" you suddenly say as Alfred found your g-spot. He smirked and hit it every time.

The knot was now really tight and ready to burst, "Alfred, I'm gonna…" "Me too let's come together…" "Babe" "Alfred!" his seed travel deep inside you making your womb feel nice and warm. You could remember that feeling from somewhere. Just couldn't put your finger on it.

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES, YOU BLOODY GIT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" a british voice screamed from behind a bush.

* * *

Chapter two: Welcome to 2P world; would you like a flaming chocolate bunny with that?

A strawberry-blonde, shaggy haired man came out from the bushes. He was wearing a turquoise vest with a light pink long sleeved shirt, with a light blue bow tie around his neck. You were too busy look at his bizarre attire before you looked to see he had bushy blonde eyebrows. Something in the back of your head said that this man reminded you of someone you use to know. He stomped over to the naked wolf and slapped his face with a loud clap of the skin making contact. "What was that for you bastard," Alfred yelled.

The man rearranged his bowtie and picked you up. "That is not how you treat a poor, weak lovely creature of this forest." The man whispered in your ear. He smelled of blood and chocolate. A combination you never smelt before but it was erotic and turning you on. The man smiled insanely. You noticed he had fangs, something you always wished to find; another vampire like yourself. He may have a weird fashion sense but, he was very handsome and what you always wished to find in you lived with that bastard.

He was walking away from the wolf named Alfred; Alfred changed back into a blonde wolf and followed the two of you. Arthur turned his head and saw; he glared at his dog. Alfred and Arthur didn't get along but they put up with each other. "My name is Arthur Charles Kirkland, my dear. And who is this precious rare night forest bloom I have caught my dirty guard dog playing with?" he seductively said in your neck. His hot breath dancing on your delicate pale (c/skin).

You moaned out, "(First name), (First name)(Last name) Mr. Kirkland." You panted as he nuzzled you neck.

"You smell really good, could I take a bite if that is alright with you, _?" he asked. You nodded for you knew only when the fangs sank in is when it hurt not when the actual sucking of the blood. It actually feels good and it helps too, taking un-needed feelings and stress away from the victim as long as you don't take too much.

He grazed your neck, making you moan, and then plunged his fangs deep in your throat. You giggled, the pain; you were use to it. The blood he took was only a taste to see if something was true.

He took out his fangs, with a saddened face. "What's wrong Arthur doesn't my blood taste good?" you asked naïve of what his true intentions of tasting your blood and coming to your rescue.

"I'm sorry my dear _, but you don't belong here in this reality." Arthur said with a scowl.

"What, why?" you panicked. "You belong to someone else." Alfred was about to jump for joy when, "And it's not you, Git, get that through your thick bone head brain!" Arthur looked back at you and was about to continue when:

"You damn Vampire, _ will never return back to her world! She is cursed to never see her precious Arthur again. Be warned Vampire MELDLE IN MY AFFAIRS AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOU MOST PRECIOUS ITEM SAME AS YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO." a voice shouted and cackled throughout the forest.

"Hey, who you calling little Fucking Witch!" Alfred yelled to nothing.

You wondered what was going on than the two men looked at you, "So I'm cursed but how and why and with what curse?" you asked.

Arthur answered with, "That's why I'm here to help you find out, the one who has claimed you, the Arthur from the other reality asked me to bring you home. To set everything rights in your time. Keep you away from Alfred when he's horny." He glared at Alfred.

"Hey, I have to do what a wolf's gotta do during mating season." He sang with a grin.

Anyways, what I want to know is what is so precious to me that she would steal and what is so precious to that mutt that witch would even touch?" Arthur pondered aloud.

Alfred thought for a moment and came up with nothing for he cared about anything too long for it to be precious to him. He thought hard, he remembered that bat with nails that he never used but he kept in the closet. He never used it unless it was daylight and some humans were giving him a headache, but he kept that to himself for Arthur thought he got rid of it when Alfred went to the asylum and came back "rehabilitated" or so he thought. "Umm it's becoming daylight and I need to get away from the sun," you said.

Arthur looks toward the horizon and saw the dark blue sky becoming lighter. "I agree, let us seek shelter." Arthur picked you up again and started to run. You saw he was very light on his feet; he dodged every twig and branch. Then you saw the green eyes from earlier in slow-mo. You thought that might be this Arthur-guy, but you quickly passed it or him. Arthur made it to this mansion like house; it's paint was all in pink and light blue with bunnies in pink and blue flames (sorry had to use a fosters home for imaginary friends reference in other words Cheese). "Do you like it, poppet? I made it myself with some help from the dog." He sounded mighty proud of himself, "wait a minute, I didn't ask for the bunnies to be on fire, ALFRED YOU GIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FLY CHOCOLATE BUNNIES?"

"Pfft HAHAHAHA THEN DON'T ASK ME TO PAINT YOUR HOUSE MORON! If I had it my way, it would be painted with flames and toxic signs." He chuckled with a smirk for his handy work.

"Well the matter of the mutt destroying my house let us go in before you my dear and I are dust." He took you hand and escorted you inside. Alfred followed the two of you and slammed the door. You glanced at the inside of the house; the inside was well interesting. There were pink couches in the living room. A plasma TV on the wall in between a theatre system. Two bright blue recliners, next to each other. A coffee table with plaid coasters. If the house is this interesting just in one room, you did not want to go into the rest of the house. You looked to see if Arthur was there and he somehow disappeared. Alfred had his feet up on the coffee table and he had the remote in one hand and a slice of meat lovers' pizza in the other.

"Babe why just stand there, come and make yourself at home!" he smirked. "Or better yet, sit on my lap and we can get to know each other, mhmm." He grinned in a way that made you feel uncomfortable.

"Uhmm no thanks I rather look for Arthur, thank you." You tried to excuse yourself before he tried anything else, but he got up and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you. You could feel his dingy rub against your ass. "Stop, please I don't want this." You struggled but, all you did was grind against his member which felt harder from every sway of your hips.

"Mhmm, the more you do that bitch the more likely I'm gonna screw you right here and now. And I don't Fucken care if you belong to a alternate iggy or me. You will belong to me, bitch." He whispered in your ear.

"AHHHHHHH, ARTHUR HE-mhmm…" he shut you up by smacking his lips on yours. As he did that, he sheathed himself inside you. You gasped at the pain of his huge erection; he took this moment to push his tongue in your mouth. Tears rolled down your eyes as he pumped in and out of you. His tongue won dominance with ease for you did not have the energy to fight or struggle; he took this to his advantage and explored his new territory. Sucking on your tongue, he was basically sucking all the air out of you. The need to breathe was getting stronger.

Taking his lips away, you panted for air. With him still pounding in to your core, "Ah that hurts, ah…" you groaned, your insides were on fire while he searched for your g-spot. That knot making itself well known inside the pit of your stomach. You could feel yourself nearing the end fast. "ALFRED, ah stop please that feels so good… there more." You didn't want this but your body was withering away under his abusive horny ways.

He smirked; he had you eating out of the palm of his hand. He pumped in and out in that one spot; you moaned and panted at his actions. The pleasure was emissive, making you go over the edge. Your head rolling back at the overwhelming pleasure he was making you endure.

"Uh ah, Alfred I feel like I'm ma about to ah… come…" you panted. You encircled your legs around his waist to get him deeper inside you. "Ah me to babe let's do it together…" he was nearing his climax as well. Your walls clamping down on his thick member made it harder to go further inside you.

"So tight, feels so good, nhg, _!" Alfred screamed in ecstasy.

"Ah, AHHHH ALFRED!" all you could see was white. You could feel your womb be filled with Alfred's white, sticky, salty seed. It felt all warm inside you. Your body fell limb in his arms. Alfred saw this and held you bridal style.

Alfred went back to his normal for the second personality world self. His hair was back to blonde-haired self and his eyes back to blazing sky blue. He took out his glasses and put them on. Alfred took you to a room that was normal looking, a four-post bed with white covers and white pillows, bookcase with a few classics books on it, and a fireplace with some kindle ready for a fire. He set you down on the bed and tucked you in. Then, he put the fire on to keep you warm.

"Sleep tight, _. You're going to need it." Alfred said as he quietly shut the door.

Chapter three: Has the witch won; I may have you forever.

As the day progress, you slept soundly unaware that you were being watched. Outside a group of creatures was on their way to kidnap you. A snake, an incubus, and a demon snuck into your room. They gazed down at your unconscious form; smiles grew on their demon like faces as they took off the blanket. Your body, a marvel to behold. The way your hips sculpted your butt, those large mounds made the incubus drool, your waist so tiny and dainty. They wanted to ravish your succulent body. Those arms not fit to fight and the way those legs made for an acrobat. The incubus picked you up in his arms. With a comfortable sigh in your sleep, they ran off making sure to cover you from the sun.

A few knocks on the door, "Oi, poppet, I made you some blood pudding and some "tea" that might make you feel better." No reply… "Poppet?" he opened the door to see that you were gone.

"ALFRED, COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Arthur demanded. He was tapping his blue Italian leather shoes. Arthur heard stomping upstairs; he must have awakened the dog from his slumber.

"Dammit Arttie, I was having a great rampaging dream and you just had to wake me up from it you ass." Alfred screamed while he stormed down to Arthur, "have you ever heard that damned saying "Let the sleeping dog be" Ass?"

Alfred reached Arthur were Arthur had a very angry expression on his face, "Okay, one; it's "let sleeping dogs lie" and two; someone or something has taken _, Git." He screamed in Alfred's face. Alfred was unfazed, "So…" Arthur was about to blow his top. "So… so…. SO, YOU DOG WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE HER BACK TO HER WORLD OR TIME, YOU GIT!" he bellowed the house shaking from his voice.

Alfred just put his finger in his ear and cleaned it out; flicking whatever substance was on the tip of his pinky. "Do you even care you sorry excuse for a guard-dog?" he just stood there having his head turned the other direction, "no not really." "You are the sorriest excuse for a guard-dog I have ever adopted in this house. Could you at least track her scent, you damn dog," he sneered.

"Whatever, if it will get you off my ass?" Alfred transformed into a dog and used his nose to smell the room. He roamed the room for a few minutes; smelling the bed, floor, window, door, anything that could have a trace of her or the kidnapper. Alfred became human again, his face had a worried expression (that's hard to believe since he acts all 'I don't care what happens to this bitch just as long as I have someone to fuck when I'm pissed-off and horny.') "Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were here and they took _ the bastards."

Arthur growled under his breath, "Damn that frog, always has to take what is mine and keep for himself." The two of them turned around, it was Arthur the Naga. "What are you Gits waiting for let's get her back." Arthur was slithering toward the door but stopt by Arthur the vampire.

"We can't it is still daylight and umm…" Artie stuttered.

"Umm, what my wife is out there, I have to save her." Arthur declared.

"The problem is you can't, moron, here anything that the frog wants from us that we don't take care of he takes and keeps." Alfred jumped in.

"What, who made up that idiotic rule?" Arthur snarled.

"Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, Kiku, and Me." Artie said sadly.

Arthur was about to cry, he could never have you back, that bloody Witch won. He was never going to see his beloved _ again.


End file.
